New day new holders
by ladynoirlover13
Summary: A miraculous new generation where there are new characters, and new holders lol hence the name
1. New day, New holders

[Introduction] Narrator: When Marinette and Adrien were too old for the miraculous 18 years old, Master Fu had to find new holders for the Ladybug and Cat Noir miraculous, so he set up a test.

Master Fu: Wayzz, we need to set up a test to determine the new Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Wayzz: Yes master, should we do what we did last time or something different?

Master Fu: Hmmm…. We'll see.

Narrator: Later that day Master Fu was walking down the street when he actually tripped. Seeing this, a girl helped him up and asked if he was alright.

Girl: Are you alright? Are you hurt? Let me help.

Master Fu: Thank you very much.

Girl: {looks at time} Omg! I'm late. Sir, I hope your okay {runs off}

Master Fu: {thinks} This wasn't even a test, but I think I found our new Ladybug. {walks back home}

Narrator: Once the girl who had helped Master Fu got to school...

Girl 2: Hey, Rachel. {waves}

Rachel: Hey, Hope. { sits down next to her}

Mrs. Marilyn: We have a new student. Adrian moved here from the U.S.A. just like Rachel, Jacob and Hope.

Rachel and Hope: {wave} Hi

Mrs. Marilyn: Why don't you sit next to them

Adrian: Ok.

Narrator: The day went fast since it was the first day they had lunch outside. Master Fu was walking and fake fell. Adrian and Rachel, being the only ones seeing this, rushed to his aid.

Adrian: Sir, are you ok?

Master Fu: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.

Rachel: Sir, you dropped your cane.

Master Fu: Ah, thank you.

*bell rings*

Both: Gotta go.

Master Fu: {slips the miraculous in their bags when they aren't looking} Ok bye.

Narrator: Master Fu went home and sat down.

Master Fu: Wayzz, I found our new hero

Wayzz: Ah, that's fantastic!

Narrator: After they had their lunch break, they went inside and set down their stuff, a girl in their class tripped Hope.

Girl: Hahahaha! Loser!

Rachel: Not cool, Jessica!

Tarah: So not cool, you really have a frozen heart.

Jessica: { runs out of class crying} How could they!

Hawk Moth: {akumatizes hairpin} Frozen Heart, I'm Hawk Moth. I'll give you the power to freeze all of those who love, in return you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses.

Jessica: Ladybug and Cat Noir won't know what hit them.

Frozen Heart: Who wants to take me on now!?

Mrs. Marilyn: Wha-What was that?

Akuma alarm /Blair Blair Blair/

Mrs. Marilyn: That was the Akuma alarm! Class dismissed!

Narrator: As their class ran home, Rachel opened her bag and saw an octagon shaped box. She sat down on her bed as she opened the box. A bright red light flashed before her. Shocked, she stood back. A large odd-looking ladybug appeared. She recognized the creature right away.

Rachel: TIKKI!? Wha- what are you doing here?

Tikki: Y-Y-you know who, what I am?

Rachel: Yes… My aunt may or may not be Marianette. Ring a bell?

Tikki: MARIANETTE IS YOUR AUNT!?

Rachel: Yes, that's why we moved to Paris in the first place. Ok, so correct me if I'm wrong. I have to purify the Akuma, I only have 5 minutes before I de-transform after I use my lucky charm, and there is an Akuma loose right now.{puts on earrings} It 's go time! SPOTS ON! {transforms}

Narrator: At the same time, Plagg was trying to explain to Adrian what to do.

Plagg: Ok, so you are Cat Noir. I am Plagg, your kwamii. You will have a partner named Ladybug. Your power is Cataclysm. After you use it you only have 5 minutes until you de-transform. YOU MUST NOT TELL THIS TO ANYONE. To transform you say "Plagg, claws out." BTW, to regain my energy, I only eat camembert.

Adrian: Ok. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT! {transforms}

Cat Noir: Let's do this.

Narrator: Ladybug, who was already at the Akuma site, said…

Ladybug: Where is that black cat?

Narrator: Ladybug heard a thump, so she turned around and saw Cat Noir sitting on the railing behind her.

Cat Noir: You must be Ladybug. I'm Cat Noir.

Ladybug: Introductions later, now's not the time.

Cat Noir: Ok, my bad. Who are we dealing with?

Ladybug: We're dealing with Jessi- Frozen Heart. I'm thinking the Akuma is in her hairpin.

Cat Noir: Well, why do you say that?

Ladybug: Because I- my civilian self saw her get akumatized.

Cat Noir: And what's our game plan?

Ladybug: Well, we know that she hates love, kindness, friendship, that kind of stuff.

Cat Noir: So we just pretend we don't get along with one another.

Ladybug: Good idea, Cat Noir!

Cat Noir: No, it's a purr-fect idea. Hehehe.

Ladybug: {giggles} That pun was spot on.

Cat Noir: Ok, that was good.

Narrator: After the battle was over, Ladybug went back home, de-transformed, and got a text from Hope.

*Hope* hey Rachel class starts in 5 mins plz get there on time.

*Rachel* on my way

Narrator: She and Adrian got to school at the same time, which raised suspicion from Hope.

Hope: Why are you guys both late? That's only Rachel's job.

Rachel: Hope, shut up.

Adrian: Hope. Chill.

Hope: {giggles} Ok, fine.

Rachel: Hope, I can tell something is bugging you.

Hope: Wait…girl, since when?!

Adrian: Wait, what's going on?

Rachel: I started making ladybug puns. {turns to hope} Since lunch.

Adrian: Umm… ok. Wanna hang out at the park afterward?

Both: Sure!

Rachel : Is it ok if Jacob comes?

Hope: Sure!

Narrator: After school, Hope, Jacob and Adrian met up at the park and waited for Rachel. Rachel showed up wearing a black shirt with green paw and jeans.

Hope: Hey girl, rockin' the Cat Noir style!

Rachel: Thanks!

Adrian: Oh, I see you like Cat Noir.

Hope: OH, YES! SHE LOVES HIM!

Rachel: Hope, I have something to tell you... SHUT UP!

Hope: Rachel and Cat Noir, sittin' in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Rachel: SHUT. UP.

Jacob: Awkward.

Adrian: Wow, you must be a fan!

Rachel: Ummm… gotta go! { runs home}

Narrator: After Rachel left…

Adrian: Why did you do that, Hope? That was really mean! We all know she DOESN'T like Cat Noir.

Hope: Okay, yeah, you're right. Here's her number. {gives number}

Jacob: Way to go, Hope... ship her and Adrian, she'll totally forgive you now!

Adrian: Ummm… well, I can tell you're being sarcastic.

Jacob: No, really?

Hope: Ehmm… { thinks } He even acts like me! 3

Narrator: At Rachel's house…

Rachel: Tikki, you know I don't like Cat Noir, right?

Tikki: Yes, Rachel, I do.

Rachel: Thank you, Tikki.

Narrator: Back with Adrian, Jacob, and Hope.

Adrian: Umm…. I… have… to...um...go… bye. {runs out of the park} {hides behind a tree} Plagg, let's go see what Rachel is up to.

Plagg: I hate transforming. {sighs}

Adrian: PLAGG, CLAWS OUT! {transforms}

Cat Noir: {goes to Rachel's house} Hi, Rachel.

Rachel: Umm… hi… what are you doing here?

Cat Noir: Hope...

Rachel: What?

Cat Noir: I hoped you would be here… so…

Rachel: Ummm… okay, but why?

Cat Noir: I heard people making fun of you for umm… liking… this guy.

Rachel: And this concerns you... why? {frowns}

Cat Noir: I don't want you to be akumatized… do you mind if I ask you a question?

Rachel: No…

Cat Noir: Do… do you really like me? Is it true?

Rachel: WHAT?! Where did you hear that from?

Cat Noir: Um… I… uh…

Rachel: You...um…

Cat Noir: Well… I... was… umm… going home... about to... detransform... and I heard... what was… going on?

Rachel: Oh, that makes… sense… I guess.

Cat noir: Do you have any siblings?

Rachel: Well… one… my brother, Jacob. He's so annoying.

Narrator: Jacob comes into the house, goes up to Rachel's room, and knocks.

Cat noir: I hate to go, but bye. { leaves}

Jacob: Rach… can I come in?

Rachel: Yeah, what's up?

Jacob: Well… I'M A BANANA , I'M A BANANA.

Rachel: {thinks} Can I smack you now? {smacks Jacob}

jacob: Ouch what was that for?

Rachel: you're being annoying.

Jacob: I hate you.

Rachel: no you don't.

Narrator: they argued one who was right and who wasn't, but little did Rachel know someone knew her secret.

* * *

_***note~ I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always nice.**_


	2. Late Night Talks

Narrator: later that night Rachel got an unexpected visit. she went up to her balcony to see who it was and to her annoyance, it was Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: Hey, sorry about earlier, can we talk now?

Narrator: It was very late, but Rachel didn't mind she yawned and nodded, letting him know that they were able to talk.

Rachel: {smiles} Come in.

Narrator: As they get settled on her bed Rachel hears footsteps and tells Cat Noir to hide. Her aunt walks into the room and asks if everything was ok.

Marianette: I heard a crash, is everything alright?

Rachel: OH, NO everything fine ma'am.

Marianette: Honey, I know that you're still not comfortable calling me your mother and Adrien your father after your parents' death, but you need to at least call us mother and father, please Rachel, I know it's hard.

Rachel: I'm sorry.

Narrator: As Rachel's expression changes, Marianette wishes her goodnight and tells her it's late and she needs to go to bed soon.

Rachel: Goodnight.

Narrator: Marianette goes back to her room, and Rachel told Cat Noir he could stop hiding. He came up with a sympathetic look on his face, he reached out his hand and grabbed hers.

Cat Noir: Rachel... do you mind telling me, I won't tell cat's honor.

Rachel: Well... about 5 months ago my parents died in a car crash, my aunt and uncle took Jacob and me in, so now it's been 3 months that I moved to Paris.  
Narrator: Rachel had a pained look on her, she sighed, and nodded.

Rachel: That's what happened, any other questions?

Cat Noir: Ummm... what about... Hope, your best friend.

Rachel: Well... I don't think she'd want me to say anything.

Cat Noir: Again... cat's honor.

Narrator: Rachel pulled out her phone and texted hope.

*Rachel* Hey Hope, Can I tell umm... My Freind what happened. He won't tell, promise,

*Hope* [Insert sigh] OK I guess.

*Rachel* OK thanks.

*Hope* no prob.

Narrator: As she put her phone away she sighed, here she went.

Rachel: Hope's mother put her up for adoption, my parents adopted her and then, when we moved she was adopted by the Lahiffe's.

Cat Noir: Oh, I'm sorry I asked.

Beep*Beep*

Cat Noir: It's late I should get going. Bye Rachel.

Narrator: Cat Noir says Goodnight as he disappears into the night. Rachel looks at the time and yawns, she'd only get about 2 or 3 hours of sleep. Just as she laid down Tikki popped out.

Tikki: Rachel...

Rachel: I know, I know

Tikki: goodnight.

Rachel: night.

_***note~ sorry for the sort chapter I hope you enjoy**_


End file.
